Namihazure love
by Akane Sakanoue
Summary: A reader x character series by me! Namihazure means extraordinary, 'cause you'll have the weirdest romances in this reader x character series. Rated T because my mind can go all kinds of directions
1. Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Ola minna~  
**

**This is my attempt at a reader x character series since I got some requests from SapphireSpade and I'm working hard on them, so this is the first one: Tsurugi Kyousuke! I'm working on the others as well.**

**Okay, so this story is pretty long, it was exactly 10 pages in Word, I don't intend to make all the stories in this series so long, soooo**

**Feel free not the read after the first line, it is not necessary to do so, but if you like I'd be very happy!~**

**Tsurugi! the disclaimer!**

**Tsurugi: Akane-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, its charachters or you, please enjoy the story**

* * *

**Lost and Found  
**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

* * *

_Where is it?_

You were tearing up your whole room to find that one thing. Your notebook. All the notes from yesterday's lessons were in it and you needed it today. You had been looking for it all morning, but you were starting to lose hope of finding it.

It was time to go to school and you reluctantly had to give up your search. You decided you had left it at school so you must be able to find it.

You sighed, because this wasn't the first time, oh no, this happened on a weekly basis, well actually twice a week. And at least once a week you left it at school, if you were lucky, you could find it before that person did.

You gulped at the thought that _that boy_ might've found your notebook. It wasn't about what was written in it, if it were about that you could've died of embarrassment many times. But no, your notebook is not the place where you write your personal stuff.

This was about what that boy would do if he had your notebook or rather what we he would ask of you.

Still pondering about this and feeling anxious, you had reached Raimon Junior High. You quickly went into the building and to your locker.

You opened your locker and furiously searched through it, hoping that if you'd flip everything enough times, your notebook would just magically appear. After flipping and moving everything in your locker three times you gave up, you knew that it was hopeless.

You were putting everything back in its place when you heard someone say:

''Looking for something?''

You shuddered and slowly turned around while closing your locker. You knew exactly whose voice it was that asked you the question.

In front of you stood Tsurugi Kyousuke, known as the school's bad boy, and he was holding your notebook. You gulped, you knew what was going to happen next.

Every time that this Tsurugi boy 'found' your stuff (seriously, what were the odds that he was always the one who would find them?), he would only return it under one condition.

You always had to do something he told you to do and you always did them, because - how conveniently - he always seems to have the stuff you absolutely need.

Usually he'd make you do something to make a fool out of yourself, he'd once made you walk around the whole school grounds while holding a piece of paper saying: I'm stupid.

Another time he made you confess to Kariya. Kariya for crying out loud, that boy's pranks were the worst and as soon as he had figured out you were lying to him (Tsurugi must've told him) he pranked you.

You shuddered again, you didn't even want to think about that. You tried to hide it as far away in your mind as possible, it was an experience you didn't want to relive.

Well, those were the kind of things that Tsurugi usually asked for, but lately he had been acting strange. Instead of thinking of a creative yet very annoying way to embarrass yourself, he'd been asking for hugs and last week he even asked you to kiss his cheek!

Of course he'd still let you make a fool out of yourself, but not as often as before.

And even though you knew all of this, you still tried to get back your notebook without having to do anything embarrassing.

''Ohayou Tsurugi, I believe you have my notebook, can I please have it back?''

You tried to snatch it from his hand, but he quickly lifted his arm so you couldn't reach it anymore.

Shoot, there went your chance at making it alive through this morning.

''Come now, [F/n]-chan. We both know that that's not the way it works.''

''Really? I thought the rules had changed.''

''You should know by now that the rules never change.''

You knew that they didn't, but you always thought that it wouldn't hurt to try.

''Fine'' you grumbled, ''what do you want?''

''I want...'' Tsurugi seemed to think really hard about this before making a decision, ''a kiss. Yes, I want a kiss.''

Great, he wants a kiss and here you were thinking he'd ask something like confessing to who knows who, maybe Hikaru.

''Are sure you sure? I mean there are lots of other things you haven't thought of yet that'll make me look like a fool.''

''I'm sure and when I mean a real kiss.''

Was he really asking you to kiss him... on his lips? You couldn't believe it, was this really Tsurugi? And there was no way you were kissing him.

''I...I can't do that.''

''Oh and why not? I thought you needed your notebook?''

''I do, but I won't kiss you.''

''And to repeat myself; why not?''

Great, now you even had to admit you've never been kissed before.

''I want my first kiss to be something special, it has to be with the person I love.''

''Mmm, I can understand that, but I still won't change my condition.''

That's it, today you wouldn't let Tsurugi win.

''In that case, keep the notebook.''

After saying this, you made an attempt to walk away, but you were unable to. Before you were completely turned, you heard a thud and something grabbed your waist. The next thing you felt were two soft and warm lips against yours.

You realized that Tsurugi was the one kissing you, you didn't push him away, instead you froze. That bastard must've dropped the notebook in order to grab and hold your waist. And now he was kissing you! How dare he, even after you told him how you felt.

You were still frozen in Tsurugi's hold, his lips still on yours. And then you did something you hadn't expected, you kissed him back. Your body responded to his, free from your mind's control.

His tongue asked for entrance and your lips responded by opening and your tongue fought for dominance with his.

You were astonished by how free your body was from your mind. But then somehow your mind gained its control over your body again. Your hands moved to Tsurugi's chest, ready to push him away.

But you didn't, even though you had the chance to push him away, you couldn't. You wanted this kiss to last longer, you wanted to kiss Tsurugi longer.

Why? Why couldn't you just push him away? Were you...in love with him?

The answer was simple, yes you were. It was true, you were in love with the boy who'd make you look like a fool in front of the whole school.

Tsurugi eventually pulled away from you and looked into your eyes, your hands were still on his chest.

''So you're in love with me huh?'' He suddenly said.

''I never said that!'' You exclaimed. The thing was that he had hit the nail on the head, but he probably didn't love you back, so you would just keep it to yourself.

He pulled you closer and whispered in your ears.

''There's no need to hide it, because I love you too.''

Your heart almost jumped out of your chest at hearing this.

''Really?'' You couldn't believe it, Tsurugi, Tsurugi Kyousuke, loved someone and that someone was.. you?!

''Really, I'll prove it.''

He let go of you again and picked up your notebook and gave it back to you.

''Here''

''This is your way of proving you love me?''

''This isn't even the beginning, I was just being polite.''

Right after he said that he grabbed your waist and kissed you again. He kept kissing you until the bell rang, signaling that you were too late for class.

You pulled away and said: ''Thanks a lot Tsurugi, now I'm late.''

''But you'll forgive me, because you love me right?'' He said with an overconfident smile.

Damn it, he was actually right, you did forgive him.

''Yeah, I love you.''

And with that you picked up your bag and ran off towards your class.

* * *

It's been a month since you an Tsurugi have been dating, you still occasionally lost your stuff, which he always somehow miraculously found. He would then ask you for a kiss at which you would reply with ''you know you don't need my stuff for that, but thanks anyway.''

You would then take whatever he found and kiss him.

But today was different.

He came up to you like usual, this time holding your pencil case, you had lost it the day before.

''Hey Kyousuke'' you said, since you were dating he allowed you to call him Kyousuke, ''can I have back my pencil case?'' You were making an attempt at grabbing it, but he lifted his arm.

''First you have to do something.''

''Fine'' you said and kissed him.

''Hmm'' he said after you removed your lips from his, ''I'll never get tired of that but that's not what I meant.''

''What! I thought the rules had changed after we started dating!''

''I already told you, the rules never change.''

''What do you mean?'' You started to grow nervous, why did his attitude suddenly change again?

''Come with me.''

He grabbed your hand and started to drag you away.

''K-Kyousuke matte!''

Before you were even finished saying this, you were already outside.

''Where are we going?''

You were already being dragged away again. You soon realized you were headed in the direction of the soccer building.

You struggled to break free from Tsurugi's strong grip, but were unable to and you were being dragged inside the soccer building.

''Why are we here?'' You asked.

A mysterious smile started to play on Tsurugi's lips.

''We are here because I want you to join the soccerclub, as a manager.''

''Now why would I do that?''

''If you don't want to that's fine...''

''I don't want to.''

''In that case I suppose you don't want your pencil case either.''

''What! Give it back!'' You yelled.

Apparently someone heard you, because Tenma appeared around the corner.

''Ehm Tsurugi who is this?'' he asked.

''This is [L/n] [F/n] and she wants to join the soccerclub as a manager.''

You mentally sighed, how dare Tsurugi say that, you never agreed. On the other side, you really needed your pencil case and Tsurugi seemed to know that all too well. You might as well just go with it, maybe something good might actually come out of this.

''That's right!'' You said to Tenma. From the corner of your eye you saw Tsurugi smile a little.

''Welcome to the team then!''

''Thanks for having me!''

''Let's go [F/n]-chan'' Tsurugi said, '' we wouldn't want to be late.''

''Y-yeah.''

And so you got dragged away by Tsurugi again. He dragged you all the way to your locker again.

''Are you satisfied now Kyousuke?''

''Mmmm''

You grissed the pencil case from his hand and this time he let you do so. You put it back in your bag, afraid of losing it again.

''Hey'' Tsurugi said and you turned towards him and before you had fully realized it, Tsurugi's lips were on yours.

You let yourself get carried away in the kiss and before you knew it the school bell rang, you were late, again.

You removed your lips from Tsurugi's.

''Damn it Kyousuke, if I'm late one more time this month, I have to go to detention. And guess who's joining me if I have to go to detention?''

You knew Tsurugi wasn't afraid of your 'threat', it wouldn't be his first time in detention.

He rolled his eyes and said: ''Bye [F/n]-chan.''

''Bye Kyousuke'' you said before you ran off to your class.

* * *

After school you were standing in front of your locker, putting your books inside your bag and putting some in your locker.

''[F/n]-chan, what are you still doing here?''

You turned around to find Tsurugi in his soccer uniform.

''Oh hey Kyousuke, what does it look like I'm doing?''

''It looks like you're doing a terrible job at being a manager.''

''What do you mean?''

Tsurugi heaved a sigh before he started speaking again.

''Have you forgotten what happened this morning? You're a manager for the soccerclub now and that means you have to be at practice and _be_ a manager.''

''What! I have to be there during practice? And that every morning and afternoon?''

''Have I forgotten to mention you have to attend matches as well?''

''Kyousuke! What have you dragged me into?!''

''_I_ have dragged you into nothing, _you_ wanted to be a manager.''

''What! But...you!'' You didn't know what to say. Oh, how much you hated it when he was right.

He laughed at your actions, you had unconsciously clenched your jaw and twisted your face in a weird expression.

''Let's just go then'' you managed to get out, you still hadn't calmed down completely.

''Okay'', Tsurugi had stopped laughing, took your hand and dragged you away again, to the soccer building, again.

It didn't take long before you had reached the soccer building, you went inside and there you saw all the members sitting in the clubroom.

''Tsurugi, you're late'' said a man with an orange headband, who was standing in front of everyone.

''Sorry Endou-kantoku, I had to pick up our newest member.''

''She's the newest member?'' Kariya said, ''I'm sure a toddler could do a better job at playing.''

''Shut up Kariya, I'm not joining as a player but as a manager.''

''What's your name?'' The coach, apparently named Endou, asked.

''I'm [L/n] [F/n], but you can call me [F/n]. Please take care of me!'' You said while you bowed.

''Nice to meet you [F/n]'', coach Endou said, ''you can help the other managers as we go over the previous match.''

Aoi waved to you.

''Over here [F/n]!'' She said.

You quickly walked to where she was, she was wearing a pink tracksuit.

''[F/n] I didn't know you were a manager as well.''

''Yeah, I just started today.''

''Did Tsurugi drag you into this?''

Aoi knew that the two of you were dating and how at first he always found your stuff.

''Sort of, but it was my choice.''

''Oh okay! Welcome to the managers team! This are Midori and Akane, they're second years.'' Aoi said this while pointing at the girls beside her, one of them had chestnut hair tied into two plaits and was wearing a blue tracksuit. The other girl had pink hair with some small braids, she however wasn't wearing a tracksuit.

''Yo! I'm Midori, nice to meet you!'' Said the girl with the pink hair.

''I'm Akane.'' The other girl just simply introduced herself and stared off into the distance.

''Nice to meet you!'' You said.

Aoi handed you a lavender colored tracksuit.

''Here, put this on.''

You gladly took it and went out of the clubroom to look for a changing room to put it on, it didn't take long to find one. You went in and changed your school uniform for the lavender tracksuit. After you put it on you looked in the mirror, it suited you very well.

''It looks very good on you.''

You turned around in surprise to see Tsurugi leaning against the doorpost.

''How long have you been standing there?'' You asked, still surprised.

''I came in like just a second ago.''

You sighed, why did he have to scare you like that?

''Anyway, shouldn't you head off to the grounds?'' Tsurugi said.

''You're one to say, you are the one who's supposed to practice, I'm not the player.''

''Well then, why don't we go together?''

You shrugged. ''Sure''

You walked to the field together with Tsurugi. You went to the other managers, while Tsurugi walked up to Tenma and the rest of the team. And so the training began.

You watched as everybody ran and kept passing the ball around. The ball was passed to Tsurugi and he unleashed his Keshin Kensei Lancelot.

''Lost Angel!''

Tsurugi performed his Keshin shoot and scored against Shinsuke.

''Sugoi'' you said, ''Kyousuke is really good!''

''Sou daro, that's why he's our ace striker.'' Aoi said.

Even thought you know that Tsurugi was the ace striker and that he was strong, you had never imagined that his shoots would be this amazing. You only found Tsurugi more and more amazing.

Practice went on like this, every time Tsurugi performed one of his hissatsus you were amazed by his power. Practice soon ended and you walked up to Tsurugi.

"Your hissatsus are amazing Kyousuke! I never knew you were this amazing!" You said.

Tsurugi chuckled at your excited behavior, this was very rare for you.

"Want to see some other amazing sides of me?"

"What do y-" Before you could finish your sentence, Tsurugi kissed you, right in front of everyone.

"Heh, Tsurugi has a girlfriend!" Kariya exclaimed.

You heard the snapping of a camera, must be Akane, she's been taking pictures of everything during practice, but you didn't care.

Right now you just enjoyed your kiss with your amazing boyfriend Tsurugi Kyousuke.

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and requests are welcome! I don't really have a way of choosing who I'll do first, I'll try to do as many characters as I can and work on them all at the same time!**

**So far I have ideas for:**

**- Yukimura**

**- Taiyou**

**- Kariya**

**- Mark Kruger**

**- Fidio**

**- Namikawa Rensuke (I used to call him 'that dude from Kaiou Gakuen' I didn't know his name XD)**

**Jaa ne~**


	2. Amemiya Taiyou

**Konbanwa minna~**

**Here's my next reader x character story and this time it's Taiyou! I've been meaning to post this last night, but then my phone sort blacked out and today three new episodes of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy were subbed, so I had to rush all my homework to watch the episodes afterwards.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy the story, hope you like it~  
Taiyou, do the disclaimer!**

**Taiyou: Akane-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, otherwise Endou x Fuyuka would've definitely cannoned, neither does she own you, she only owns Norishige Bando, whose name you might, might not see again. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Love has a voice of it's own**

**Amemiya Taiyou**

* * *

You had just woken up and walked downstairs to have breakfast, you hadn't said anything yet but when you came downstairs you said: ''Ohayou!'' to greet your mother, your father had already left for work.

Oww, you noticed that your throat hurt a lot when you talked, it was so painful. Maybe it'd be better if you wouldn't talk anymore for the rest of the day, so that the pain might go away.

''Ohayou [F/n], have you slept well?''

You nodded and said to your mother: ''My throat hurts a lot.''

That was the last thing you would say today, unless destiny would play some cruel trick on you.

''Maybe it's best if you don't talk anymore for the rest of the day.''

You rolled your eyes, like you hadn't thought of that yourself.

''Try communicating with your phone if it's necessary.''

That was one thing you hadn't thought of yet and now you didn't have to think of it anymore, because your mother had thought of it for you.

You sat down and started to prepare a bowl of cereal for your breakfast. After preparing you started eating, you loved the taste of the sugared cereal and the milk together, it made the milk very sweet.

After you finished your breakfast, you took your bag and headed out of the door without saying a word to your mother. As soon as you had walked out of your front garden and reached the street, you heard someone call out to you.

''Ohayou [F/n]-chan!''

You knew who it was, Amemiya Taiyou, the boy who always accompanied you to school and your best friend. You liked Taiyou a lot because of the nice, warm aura he radiated, whenever you were down he always managed to cheer you up.

You turned your head to see him running up to you, his was face a mixture of worry and anger and you were pretty sure you knew the reason for that expression.

Every morning you would greet Taiyou back, after he called out to you, but today you didn't. It must've made him think you were mad at him.

''Aren't you going to say anything back to me?''

You simply shook your head at this, you couldn't explain. Taiyou wouldn't settle for you just shaking your head, so you took out your phone and started to type.

''Have I done something wrong?'' Taiyou asked. You shook your head again while typing.

''Then what is it?''

You were done typing and showed Taiyou your phone.

_My throat hurts, talking hurts, you've done nothing wrong Taiyou-kun._

''Phew, sore throat, you can't talk, huh?'' You nodded.

''And you're going to communicate with your phone all day?''

You started typing again.

_Well, that was the idea, unless you have some different genius idea._

''As a matter of fact, I do. How about letting me talk for you?''

_I'm not sure if that's such a good idea._

''Aw, c'mon, we're best friends right? Who would know better what's going on inside your head than me?'' You knew you couldn't argue with his logic, why was he always right?!

_I guess you're right, and it wouldn't hurt to try, right? _You typed.

''That's the spirit'' Taiyou said with a big smile, ''now shall we go to school?''

You nodded, you couldn't be too late.

And so you and Taiyou started walking, but in silence. It had never been so quiet with the two of you together, it almost started to feel awkward.

You soon had reached Arakumo Gakuen and you and Taiyou went inside, only to be greeted there by Norishige Bando, the most popular boy in Arakumo.

''Ohayou [F/n]-chan!''

You couldn't believe Norishige was actually talking to you, he was very cool and popular and you were pretty average, not special, but a real sweetheart. Although he talked directly to you, it kind of annoyed you that he completely ignored the person who was standing right next to you, your best friend Taiyou. Despite this you produced a big smile.

''Ehm… [F/n], there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time.'' Norishige seemed more nervous than you had ever seen him, but you wouldn't really know, because you never actually saw him nervous.

But did you hear this right? It almost sounded like he was going to confess to you, but that was impossible right? You were just regular and he was very popular, there was no way he saw something in someone like you.

You cocked your head to the side, apparently this encouraged Norishige to go on.

''I like you, a lot, but I didn't have to courage to say it to you before. [F/n], will you go out with me?''

You couldn't believe what you just heard, were your ears playing some sort of trick on you? Did Norishige really ask you out? You, of all the girls in the school, he chose you. You were flattered, really, and as you looked in Norishige's eyes a dream formed in your head. A dream of you becoming his girlfriend. But that dream was easily shattered by one word.

''No''

You heard the sound of someone saying no, was that you? Did you really say no to Norishige? You realized it wasn't your voice you heard, your throat hurt, so you couldn't talk. You realized this as Taiyou suddenly stood protective in front of you.

''I didn't ask you something orange-head!'' Norishige snarled at Taiyou, ''I was talking to the lovely lady who is standing behind your back, I'm sure she can answer for herself.''

''And I'm sure she can't, she has lost her voice you know.'' You froze at Taiyou's words, because his response was pretty accurate, you couldn't talk so you couldn't answer Norishige's question.

Norishige seemed surprised by this, but didn't back down, he tried to get past Taiyou, but it didn't work, everywhere he tried to get past, Taiyou was there.

Taiyou started talking again; ''Now go away, [F/n]-chan obviously doesn't want to go out with you, otherwise she would've tried to get past me by now.''

With Taiyou standing in front of you like this, you hadn't realized it actually was an option to get past him, but just as you unfroze and wanted to get past Taiyou, Norishige gave up.

''Fine, I'll leave'', but before he left, he turned his gaze to you and said ''I never knew you're friend was this protective, it almost looks like you two are dating.''

After saying this Norishige left, leaving you Taiyou standing in the hallways, Taiyou still in front of you.

You were mad at Taiyou, really mad, you wanted to scold him for turning down Norishige without your permission. And so you did, you didn't care that you could actually lose your voice if you scolded him, all you wanted was to let him know how you felt at the moment.

''Taiyou!'' You shouted at him, hurting your throat a lot.

''[F/n], why are you talking?!'' Taiyou turned around, surprised.

You ignored his question and went on with your scolding. ''How can you say such a thing to Norishige! I thought you knew me, I thought you knew I would say yes. You can't just decide something like this, you can't decide who I want to date!''

You were glad that was out, even thought it had hurt a lot, but there was one last thing you had to say to Taiyou.

''You betrayed me Tai-''

You couldn't finish your sentence, because no sound left your throat, you had truly lost your voice at this point. Taiyou's eyes widened at noticing you couldn't say anything, while trying very hard to do so. But it didn't matter to you, his concern wouldn't change your feelings.

You felt betrayed by Taiyou, you were betrayed by your best friend, the one person you knew best and who should've known you best betrayed you. You felt yourself sadden at this thought, you were sinking deeper in deeper in this feeling and you were at the verge of crying.

So you ran away, you wouldn't let this traitor see you crying, Taiyou's trying to comfort you would only make things worse. You knew this, you also knew that Taiyou would come after you, so you went to the only place in school where he couldn't follow you.

As soon as you reached this place you hurriedly opened up the door and walked inside, there you opened the door closest to you and locked it. You put the toilet seat down to sit on it and the tears started running down your cheeks and then to your chin and eventually they fell on your skirt, leaving dark spots behind.

You didn't measure the time you were in there, the only thing you felt was betrayal, but one thing you knew for sure, you wouldn't forgive that Taiyou that easily.

By the time you stopped crying, you still felt hurt, but the tears had stopped coming, so you decided to leave the toilet and go to class. You weren't in much of a hurry, you'd be late anyway, so you took your time to examine yourself in the mirror. Your eyes were all red from crying and there were red streams across your face, the traces of your tears, but you didn't care.

You stepped out of the toilet only to be greeted by a very familiar person. Amemiya Taiyou.

''[F/n], please let me explain''

You tried to get past Taiyou to get to class, you didn't want to hear his explanation. But you couldn't get past, Taiyou grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him. Your face was inches from his, if you leaned in, your lips would touch.

You struggled, tried to break free, but instead of being able to free your wrist, Taiyou grabbed your other wrist as well and pinned you against the wall, his face was inches from yours. You tried to break free again, but Taiyou was too strong for you. In the position you were in you had no choice but to listen to what Taiyou had to say.

''[F/n], I'm sorry, you were right, I do know you and I know you would've said yes, so I'm sorry I said no to Norishige for you.'' Taiyou's grip on your wrists weakened a little as he said this.

''I guess I said that because… when it comes to you [F/n], I'm very selfish and possessive! I didn't want to lose you to a guy like Norishige!''

Taiyou's hands had let go of your wrists, but you didn't move, you were overwhelmed by Taiyou's words and feelings. You stood frozen as you tried to figure everything out in your head.

''I give up'' Taiyou muttered.

Suddenly Taiyou's face inched closer to yours and before you knew it, Taiyou's lips were on yours. His lips felt warm as they heated your lips, it was a nice warmth, like the sun warming your skin on a summer day. The warmth of Taiyou's lips melted al your feelings of betrayal like the sun melted snow.

You instinctively kissed Taiyou back and you felt Taiyou's warmth spread through your body, making your skin tingle. His lips tasted like the sun, you didn't know how this was possible, but it was the only way you could describe it.

As your lips moved along with Taiyou's, you noticed you liked the feeling of Taiyou's lips on yours, it was like you had been waiting for this all along and now you finally had it. If you were waiting for something like this, did that mean you...? You knew the answer immediately, yes, you loved Taiyou, your best friend. In fact you had known it all along, you were just to ignorant to see it.

Taiyou's lips moved from yours and you felt like you wanted more, but you were unable to voice your desire.

''I'm sorry [F/n], I was caught up in the moment and-''

You wouldn't let Taiyou make excuses for loving you, so you silenced him with a kiss, once again tasting his lips. This time, it was you who pulled back, knowing that if you went on, you wouldn't have been able to stop kissing Taiyou.

''I love you [F/n]'' Taiyou sounded very serious and you could see in his eyes that he meant it. You felt so happy.

''And judging by that kiss, I'd say you love me as well.'' You could see that his eyes were serious, but a smile was playing on his lips. You wished you could tell Taiyou how much you really loved him, but being unable to do so, you kissed him again.

You kissed him knowing that, no matter what would be coming your way, with Taiyou by your side as a sun to brighten up your day, you knew you could face anything. And the first thing you had to face was your sensei, because you were definitely too late for class.

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review! Requests are open!**

**I guess Yukimura's next, his story is the furthest, but it might be someone else, please keep the requests coming!**

* * *

**And for the persons who've seen the latest three subbed episodes of IEGG (20,21 &22), isn't Pixie kawaii**


	3. Yukimura Hyouga

**Hey minna**

**I'm back with a new reader x character story! And this time it's Yukimura's turn! Three people've been asking for him, so here he is!**

**I now realized I've been lying to myself, because these stories are somehow alwasys nearing 3,000 words, but it's so much fun writing them. Anyway, let's get going to the story, Yukimura the disclaimer!**

**Yukimura: Akane-san doesn't own me or you, I belong to Level 5 and I hope you belong to yourself. Enjoy!**

**A/n: You're about 7 years old in the beginning of the story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Broken Promise  
**

**Yukimura Hyouga  
**

* * *

It was a nice winter day, you were skating on the lake nearby your home, there was nobody besides you on the lake. You have always loved ice-skating, your mother had taught you. You were skating, forwards and then backwards and then you were spinning in the air, you were enjoying yourself a lot.

You just made an Axel and landed on the ice again when you heard a crack. And then the ice beneath your skate started to crumple and you fell in to the water. Your first reaction was to scream.

''AAAH HELP!''

* * *

**Yukimura's POV**

''AAAH HELP!''

I heard someone scream when I passed by the lake, I turned my head in the direction of the scream. I was shocked when I saw a girl, about my age, trying to get out of a hole in the ice. I rushed onto the ice and when I was close to the girl I started to move slower so I wouldn't fall through the ice as well.

I had reached the girl, who was still screaming for help, and reached my arm out to her.

''Grab my hand!'' I shouted.

The girl did as I told her to and grabbed my hand, I pulled her out of the hole and onto the ice, and then I dragged her further away from the hole.

''Are you okay?''

''I-I-I t-t-think s-so.'' She was trembling from the cold, so I decided to give her my coat.

''Here, this'll keep you warm.''

''A-a-ar-ari-arigat-to-tou!''[A/n: I just saw episode 31 and Fubuki said it just like this and it sounded really cute] The girl flashed a cute smile at me and put the coat around her. I let her sit like that for a while before I asked her a question.

''What's your name?''

''It's [L/n] [F/n].''

''Nice to meet you [L/n] [F/n], I'm Yukimura Hyouga. What were you doing out here?''

''I was ice-skating on the lake and suddenly I fell through it.''

''Well you have to be careful if you skate on this lake. Do you live around here?''

''Yeah, why'd you ask?''

''We should get you home so you can put on some dry clothes and warm up.''

* * *

**Normal POV**

You were leading Yukimura, the boy you just met, to your house. You had taken off your skates and put on your shoes, which were lying at the border of the lake.

Your house wasn't very far and you soon arrived after a short walk.

''Tadaima!'' You said.

''Ojama shimasu'' Yukimura said.

''Okaeri nasai!'' Your mother said ''who have you brought along?''

This was of course before she saw you, completely soaked.

''Oh honey what happened? Why are you soaked?''

''I fell through the ice and Yukimura saved me.'' You gestured at Yukimura, who was standing next to you, while you said this.

''Well go change upstairs while I will prepare some hot chocolate for you and your hero.''

You blushed a little at the word hero while you gave Yukimura his coat back.

''Now why don't you follow me to the kitchen Yukimura, we might even have some cookies.''

''Really?'' Yukimura happily followed your mother to the kitchen while you went upstairs.

You took off all your wet clothes and laid them on the heater so they would dry. You put on dry clothes and hid your skates in a shoebox under your bed, today was the last day you had ice-skated. You were terrified of falling through the ice again. After this you went downstairs again.

Yukimura was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. You sat down on the chair next to him, in front of you were a cup of hot chocolate and a cookie. You ate the cookie and started to sip your hot chocolate.

You realized you hadn't thanked Yukimura yet for saving you.

''Yukimura...''

''What is it?'' His head turned in your direction and your eyes met with his teal eyes.

''I-I wanted to thank you for saving me.''

''There's no need to thank me, anybody would've done the same.''

''But still, you're the one who saved me and I'm very grateful for that.''

You hugged him, as a token of your gratitude, this resulted in both of you almost falling of your chairs. You quickly let go.

''Okay,'' Yukimura said, ''let's make a promise, from now on we are and always will be best friends.''

You agreed with this and the two of you spent the rest of the afternoon talking about your hobbies and other stuff. Before Yukimura left you promised to see each other again.

* * *

Six years have passed since then and you now attend Hakuren Junior High as a first-year together with Yukimura. The two of you were still best friends, but your feelings had started to grow stronger over the years and eventually led to love. Yes, you love Yukimura, but you were too afraid to tell him.

You still are very grateful for the time he saved you and confessing to him felt like asking him to love you and you couldn't do that, he already had done so much for you by saving you and by being with you every day. And besides this, there still was your childhood promise with Yukimura, that the two of you would always be best friends. This promise obviously didn't include the concept love.

It was Saturday morning and Yukimura said he had a surprise for you, you were kind of suspicious of his surprise, because he isn't the kind of boy for surprises. He told you to wear something warm but comfortable, so you put on a warm purple sweater and blue jeans.

The doorbell rang and you ran downstairs to open the door, you knew it was Yukimura, who else could it be?

''Ohayou Hyouga-kun!'' You said as you opened the door to let him in.

Yukimura had a backpack with him. You thought it was pretty big.

''Ohayou [F/n]-chan!''

''What's in the bag?''

''That's part of the surprise! Are you ready to go?''

''Yeah, just let me grab my coat.''

What was with Yukimura and all the surprises today?

As soon as you had grabbed your coat, Yukimura dragged you out of the door.

''Matte Hyouga-kun!'' You exclaimed, ''the door isn't closed yet and I still have to put on my coat. Would it really hurt to wait five more seconds?''

''Fine'' Yukimura let go of your hand and you quickly closed the door and put on your coat.

''Now we can go.'' You said.

''Well it's about time'' Yukimura joked.

You rolled your eyes as Yukimura took hold of your hand once again and dragged you away from your house. You blushed because of the contact, luckily Yukimura didn't see it.

''Where are we going?''

''You'll see.''

Why wouldn't Yukimura tell you anything? You knew it was supposed to be a surprise, but this was so unlike him.

While you were lost in your thoughts, trying to find a way to explain Yukimura's behavior, Yukimura had let go of your hand.

''We're here.'' Yukimura said.

You were staring at the lake that was near your house and things had completely stopped making sense. Why would Yukimura bring you here?

''Why are we here Hyouga-kun?''

''We'' Yukimura said while taking something out of his bag, ''are going ice-skating.''

Did he just really say that, did he really say ice-skating? No, you wouldn't believe it, the boy who saved you from the cold water and the hole in the ice, could he really think you would want to go ice-skating again?

As much as you didn't want to believe it, the evidence that you heard it right was right in front of your eyes. Yukimura was holding two pairs of skates in his hand.

You couldn't, you couldn't go ice-skating, not after what happened 6 years ago. You backed away and ran, away from what you were so afraid of.

''[F/n]-chan matte!''

You ignored Yukimura's voice, desperate to get away. You didn't want to go home, your mom would immediately know that something was wrong and you didn't feel like explaining.

Somewhere near the lake was a hill and you went there so you could sit down on the bench that was placed there. As soon as you sat, you started crying silently, you couldn't go ice-skating, you were too afraid and you thought Yukimura understood, but apparently he didn't.

You wanted to believe he brought you here not knowing you were afraid of ice-skating, but you couldn't. He had to know and yet he brought you here, you didn't know why and tears kept streaming down your face.

''[F/n]!'' You heard Yukimura's voice in the distance, calling your name.

''[F/n]!'' Yukimura kept calling your name and the sound of his voice came closer. You wanted to move, because if he found you, he wouldn't leave you until you would go ice-skating with him. But just as you wanted to get off the bench, Yukimura appeared in front of you. He grabbed your wrists, to make sure you couldn't run from him again.

''[F/n], are you crying?'' Yukimura suddenly looked very concerned. He released one of your wrists to wipe away your tears with his thumb.

''What's the matter?'' Yukimura asked you, staring deep into your eyes.

''I can't'' you managed to whisper as you diverted your eyes from his.

''It's okay you can tell me.'' Yukimura tried to encourage you, it seemed like he really had no idea what you were talking about.

''I can't go ice-skating with you Hyouga-kun, I just can't.''

''Is it because you're afraid?''

Your eyes widened at this, Yukimura knew about your fear, he must've known it along. There was only question that still remained unanswered despite this discovery.

''If you knew it all along Hyouga-kun, why did you bring me to the lake and why do you want to go ice-skating?''

''[F/n], look at me'' as Yukimura said this, he tilted your chin with his free hand, so he could look you in the eye. ''I know you're afraid, but you loved ice-skating didn't you?''

You hesitantly answered, no idea what Yukimura was going at. ''I… did''

''If you love it, then you can't just stop doing it because you're afraid. If you really love it, you have to face your fear and overcome it. ''

You gulped, you knew Yukimura was right, but you just didn't have the guts to face your fear.

''Even with you saying that Hyouga-kun, I don't think I'll be able to do it.''

A blizzard started blaze in Yukimura's eyes[A/n: fire didn't seem really appropriate, so, I have no idea if a blizzard can blaze though] at hearing this.

''But you don't have to do it alone [F/n], all I'm asking of you is to trust me, I'll make sure nothing happens to you.''

As Yukimura said this you realized you've been lying to yourself all along, you do have the guts to face your fear, you just don't want to have to do it alone.

''Do you promise that Hyouga-kun? Do you promise that you will save me if anything happens?''

''I will protect you [F/n], with my own life if I have to, so please trust me, I want to help you.'' Yukimura's eyes were bluer than ever as he said this to you.

''Okay, I trust you.''

Thanks to your conversation, and the way Yukimura held you, your faces were now so close to each other, that your lips were only inches away, the slightest move forward would cause your lips to touch. And as much as you craved those lips and wanted to touch them, you backed away, you moved your body away from Yukimura and your face flushed a bright red. You turned around to try to hide it.

''Shall we go then?'' You said, desperately trying to get out of the awkward situation you were just in.

''Y-yeah''

Yukimura and you walked back to the lake, where Yukimura's backpack still lay with the skates next to it, he must've dropped everything when he hurried after you. There was one pair of blue ice-skates and one pair of purple ones.

''I'm guessing the purple ones are for me?'' you said.

''Y-yeah, you once said that purple was your favorite color right?'' Yukimura blushed a little as he said this. You couldn't but feel flattered that Yukimura actually bothered to get purple ice-skates for you.

You put the ice-skates on while Yukimura did the same with the blue ones.

As soon as you were finished, Yukimura took your hand and dragged you onto the ice. Soon you found yourself ice-skating again, as if you've been doing it all these years without a break. It was just like riding a bike, you wouldn't easily forget how to do it.

The warmth of Yukimura's hand velt very reassuring, you started to feel less and less anxious. When you felt like you could skate on your own again, you asked Yukimura to let go of your hand.

''Hyouga-kun, you can let go now, I think I'll be fine on my own now.''

''Are you sure?''

You nodded and Yukimura let go of your hand and you started to skate backwards, just like you always used to do. You were in your element pretty soon again as if your fear had never been there. And you realized that your fear had been very irrational, what happened to you was a chance of one in a thousand times, there was no reason to be afraid.

Knowing this in your heart, you could skate to your heart's content. A smile spread across your face as you prepared yourself to perform an Axel.

After landing again, you glanced at Yukimura, his mouth hung open from surprise.

''You are amazing!'' He said.

''Thanks,'' you said, ''want to see what else I can do?''

''Of course!''

And so you spend a great deal of time ice-skating with Yukimura, showing him your skills, showing him how to do some tricks and performing them together. You had a lot of fun, the kind of fun you haven't had in years.

Eventually the two of you stopped ice-skating and you plopped down on the snow and you took off the skates and put your shoes back on.

''Your smile is really pretty, you know?'' Yukimura suddenly said, causing you to give him a weird look.

''What do you mean by that?'' You asked.

''Well, it's just that'' Yukimura suddenly turned bright red, ''your smile right now is different from your usual smile, you seem so much happier now.''

''Oh'' was all you managed to get out, surprised by Yukimura's answer.

''I wish I could contribute to your happiness.'' Yukimura whispered this. You weren't sure if you were supposed to hear it or not, but you did.

''You _do_ contribute to my happiness Hyouga. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here today and I'm also very grateful you helped me overcome my fear.''

''…not enough…'' this were the only words you could hear from Yukimura's whisper.

You cocked your head to the side, curious about what he had said.

''What was it that you said?'' You asked Yukimura.

''E-eh nothing important, never mind.''

''But I want to know.'' While saying this, you came closer to Yukimura until your faces were only inches apart, you stared deep into his teal eyes. Yukimura seemed uneasy under your staring and decided to fess up.

''I said: Just contributing to your happiness is not enough for me.''

''What do you mean by that Hyouga-kun?''

''I mean I don't want to contribute to your happiness, I want to be your happiness, I want to be the one that makes you happy.''

Yukimura didn't give you any time to process this, because he crashed his lips on yours, but then he immediately withdrew them and increased the distance between your faces.

''I'm sorry… I broke our promise.''

You remembered your and Yukimura's childhood promise.

''From now on we are and will always be best friends.'' You could hear Yukimura's voice clearly saying this in your head.

You had broken the promise too, because your friendship with Yukimura wasn't enough to satisfy you, you wanted to be more than a friend to him. You loved him, in a different way than you would love a best friend, so you too had broken the promise.

''Then I'm sorry too'' you said, ''because I broke the promise as well. Hyouga, I love you!''

Yukimura looked up, definitely surprised by your sudden confession, and you eyes met. You were really glad you finally decided to confess your feelings to him. Yukimura moved closer to you once more until his face was inches apart from yours again.

''So it's okay I broke our promise?'' He asked.

''Let's make a new one'' you said instead of answering his question.

''What do you mean?''

But instead of answering Yukimura's question, you bridged the gap between the two of you and kissed him. His lips felt soft and warm as he kissed you back. You enjoyed that what you had been waiting for for so long. But eventually you pulled back, gasping for air.

''I mean that we should make a new promise, one that involves more than friendship.'' You finally said.

''Okay [F/n], let's promise that we'll never leave each other and that we'll stay together forever.''

''It's a promise.''

And to seal your promise, Yukimura kissed you again and you once again tasted the sweet flavor of his lips, knowing that these lips would be yours for all eternity.

* * *

**Fin~**

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and request!  
**

**I know I've had request to do Namikawa and Kariya and others, but I'm first going to finish one other character I'm working on, before I start new ones, because otherwise I'll keep stalling it and I'll never finish it. As soon as I finished my next character, I'll start on all other requests!  
**

**Bye bye!**

**(I so should've started with math earlier, I have a test tomorrow, so wish me luck!)**


End file.
